Confessions of the Heart
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: One shot series of the shittenou and senshi couplings. Exactly as it sounds, one of each couple confesses their love and in turn their reactions!
1. General Kunzite and Princess Minako

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga series Sailor Moon. This wonderful arch belongs to the creative mind of Naoka Takeuchi. I do not own any characters used in the story either, they also belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

These one-shots were originally separated, but I thought it would make more sense to combine them since they belonged in a series. The one-shots are based on the senshi/shittenou. Each focuses on a couple as the general confesses his feelings and such as that. I hope readers from before enjoy again, and new readers love it. Thank you dor reading!

What does one do when they first hear the words I love you spoken to them? Well, if they return the feelings it is likely they repeat the words back. But here in this case it is the complete opposite. Yes it is true the female returns the feelings but why is it she doesn't repeat the words. A. She wants to torture the poor man for her own entertainment, B. She is reluctant to show her feelings, C. She doesn't know how or what to say or D. All so possibilities given. So in this case the answer is obviously option A.

Recently to those who knew him well General Kunzite was not being his usual self. Yes he remained stoic as ever but his mind had to be elsewhere, for he had lost a sword match to General Jadeite, his lesser by three positions! So after that moment he had reached a conclusion. It had fought the feelings as hard as he could, and hated that he felt so now. He hated that he loved her.

Though Princess Minako carried on with the masquerade of only flirting she was at first intrigued by the general who never smiled. He would bow and even tease his friends, but hardly ever-showed emotion. She hated it. Once she had witnessed his smile and had then knew she was in love. So what other option was there but carry one with her usual flirtatious manner when the man gave not even the slightest clue to if he even liked her.

When finally some would say coincidence but most say destiny brought the two together as their own parties split into couples. As this pair made their was down a lane of flowers, somehow Princess Minako's arm was threaded through the generals.

Minako flashed a bright smile "I apologize general." She began slipping her arm out of his. The princess began wondering when she had laced her arm through his. It seemed natural. Yet to her everything seemed natural when you were with the one you love.

Kunzite placed his hand on her arm as she began to unthread it from his. "Dear princess, did you not notice? You laced your arm through mine fifteen minutes ago at the earliest. If I had any objections I would have made them known." He liked her arm there.

"If that is all right with you General" Minako tucked her arm in place again. The two kept walking and discussing meaningless things as they meandered through the gardens, into the Dahlia gardens from the lily gardens.

Minako let out a squeal and her arm slipped out of the general's. "Aren't they marvelous." She said as she swooped down and picked one of the flowers. She put it to her nose. "My favorite."

"It does no justice to you Princess." Kunzite stated. He took the flower from her hands and placed it behind her ear. His heart was taking possession of his body and his mind was millions of miles away, maybe on Pluto.

'I'm not blushing,' Minako found herself repeating on her mind, though she knew she was. She forced to smile brightly. Ha, he deserved it for keeping back so long. "Who knew Kunzite? See you are capable of flirting." Minako exclaimed.

"Princess, do you know how to serious. If you do, I think this would be an fitting time." Kunzite muttered. Here he was about to confess how he felt, which he had finally built up enough assurance to do and she was giggling.

"Why so, Kunzite?" The princess asked. She went around as the breeze touching one flower and then the next. She loved the flowers. They were so pretty. Abruptly her hand was caught.

"Princess, please. For just moment." His eyes burrowed into her and vice versa. For once the general was caught in a moment of distraught and she was the cause. And at that moment her heart broke because she knew it was her fault.

"Of course." She stopped and to her surprise he didn't drop her hand, but instead brought into his lips. "You know Princess, you can ensnare anyone with you splendor. One look at you drives most men into a deep sense of lunacy. I find it questionable how it is and why I have not lost my mind thus far." There he had done it. Now he awaited an answer.

Minako blinked with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She, for the first time in her life, did not know how to respond to a man. She blinked. Her mind was vacant. "Come again?" It was the only thing that she could think was fitting to say. Here, the man that had kept her thoughts preoccupied for so long admitted to her he did have feelings, but for her or did he just love her attractiveness like so many others.

"Minako, I love you." Minako nodded, with another dazzling smile. She once again stared. "Oh is that all" was her usual response when men spoke these words and they were intended for her. Though that wouldn't work this time, those man confused lust and love. Kunzite didn't know how to confuse anything.

"Well are you just going to stand there? When declaration of the heart are made, the man is supposed to kiss his prize"

"Then if the man does not know whether his prize wishes to be claimed." Kunzite said.

"Well this girl has no objections, but must never be referred to as a prize again." Minako commanded. "I am never a prize, for no one could compete with you me dear one."

"There you go. Just be quiet for once." His hands grabbed her waist and their lips met.


	2. General Zoicite and Princess Ami

What does one do when they first hear the words I love you spoken to them? Well, if they return the feelings it is likely they repeat the words back. But here in this case it is the complete opposite. Yes it is true the female returns the feelings but why is it she doesn't repeat the words. A. She wants to torture the poor man for her own entertainment, B. She is reluctant to show her feelings, C. She doesn't know how or what to say or D. All so possibilities given. So in this case the answer is obviously option C.

Those who are fortunate enough to see a true smile on the face of Princess Ami of Mercury would know that at this moment time she was smiling that smile. She was laughing so naturally, if that was the only sound you could hear you would believe it to be High Princess Serenity. Many would say that the blue princess was finally coming out from her shell but all who knew her well would know that the accusation lie on the shoulders of general Zoicite of Earth.

The blonde man who sat with the Princess could hardly believe that he was able to speak around Princess Ami. She had him enchanted, and he knew he loved her. He may not have fallen in love at first sight as Jadeite did, but at least he did not fight his feelings as Kunzite did. Now the couples sit in the library debating of things only scholars such as these two could understand.

"Zoicite, though your statement does make sense wouldn't using the-. Zoicite, are you feeling well. You appear rather as if you feel ill." Ami questioned. She did not like the feeling that was arising now. It was worry, and knowing all the illness that could develop from even the slightest flu the feeling became worse.

"Dear Ami, it is not that I am physically ill, but another kind of sick." Zoicite responded, for it was only the truth. For over the last few months Princess Ami had made him realize there were more than girls to flirt but ones who you could actually love.

"What sickness bothers you? Is there any cure that we could obtain for you?" Ami asked. If there was anything she could do than she would.

"There is naught but one cure I can assure you of that would work to benefit me dear one." Zoicite stated.

"What cure is that Zoicite" Ami asked. She did not often use her position as a princess to achieve what she wanted as Minako and Serenity often did, though if it would help a friend in need she would do so.

"That one cure is simple. That cure is you, for the sickness I suffer from is that of love, and only you can assure me that my heart will stay together, so then I guess you could say I also suffer form fear." Zoicite gave his reasoning. His eyes gazed deep into those of the Princess's.

Princess Ami sat in before the general stiff. Not only had his words shocked her but made her come to a realization. It was not adoration that made her heart beat fast around this man; it was not caring that had caused her to memorize his traits and the way he walked. It was simply love. So this was what such a simple word was like.

"Ami, please answer me. It is cruel for every second you do not speak is another century for me." Zoicite said.

Ami nodded solemnly. "Zoicite is it you would like you prescription now or later." Ami teased, going along with the anogly the two had been using.

"Now dearest, for if the pains were to go on any longer it would kill me." Zoicite said. He stood from his chair, reached down to Ami and embraced her, No kissed till later for a prescription must be taken in small doses.

b


	3. General Jadeite and Princess Rei

What does one do when they first hear the words I love you spoken to them? Well, if they return the feelings it is likely they repeat the words back. But here in this case it is the complete opposite. Yes it is true the female returns the feelings but why is it she doesn't repeat the words. A. She wants to torture the poor man for her own entertainment, B. She is reluctant to show her feelings, C. She doesn't know how or what to say or D. All so possibilities given. So in this case the answer is obviously option D.

So when General Jadeite, fourth in command of Prince Endymion's Shittenou spoke such words to Princess Rei of Mars, secretly Sailor Mars, senshi of the flame and passion; and second in command of the High Princes Serenity's senshi, the explanation world circulate what was going on in her head.

So now as we look at the couple let us witness how the hotheaded fire princess will react.

"Rei." Jadeite spoke the name hardly above a whisper.

So know Rei is thinking of what to say as you can see. She had known it was a matter of time till the general would openly admit the words. It was simple to know when Princess Minako of Venus also Sailor Venus, senshi of love, head of the Princess's senshi continually telling her so and when the man followed her for hours prying information about herself. So the Princess continued to ponder on what to say. And when the word came to her she knew that it was the correct one.

When the Princess Rei looked up at the general before her she spoke but not the four words he so desperately wanted to hear pass from her lips, but only one word was spoken.

"Why?'

The general, to the surprise of the princess, instead of dropping his mouth smiled gently. For in his mind there was a continuous list. If he were to answer with the list of reasons of why his heart beat so quickly when he was around the Martian Princess the two warriors would be standing in the gardens of Casablanca lilies until his liege's grandchild was on the throne. So being almost as clever as Princess Rei, he replied with two words.

"Why not?"

Though instead of a hotheaded remark from the princess a smile to is now on her face. "Simple, for I am not an easy one to love." She spoke, admitting to her self what she knew was true and giving her answer to the man's question.

So the smile on the general's face broadened but stayed gentle, but the mischievous glint in his twinkles, for without that glint in his eye he was not the Jadeite Rei loved. "Yes dearest, your words are true. The way you look at others sometimes scares them. Fortunately for you, I was to intoxicated by your beauty. That standoffish presence you give to others is very infuriating. And that wall you continually build is also a problem." As he spoke the flaws of the Princess she could sense anger running through her veins and the impulse to speak so ferociously at the man he would he on the floor raging through her brain, yet she let him continue to speak. "But the women behind the appearance…. With a smile to stop a million militia, a laugh that makes other do so, a heart as brave and defensive as a lion, and a mind as clever as that of a fox. So now I have answered both of the questions spoken."

The Martian shook her head gently as her temper cooled as the Terran spoke his answer. So she was done having her fun, was willing to let her feelings be known, and knew exactly how to reply. So the general heard the words hid heart had been yearning to hear spoken from the lips of his princess " I too love you Jadeite."

As the general threw his head back in laughter of relief he spoke one word.

"Why"

Though the Princess could not reply for General Jadeite had already taken her into a tight embrace and pressed his lips against hers, receiving the kiss that he had been wanting for months.


End file.
